The Tide That Left And Never Came Back
"The Tide That Left And Never Came Back" is the twenty-second episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 44th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on May 24, 2005. In the first part of the two hour second season finale, Lucas and Brooke head to New York for an overnight stay with Haley. Peyton is elated when she gets the band Jimmy Eat World to perform at TRIC in time for Jake's release from jail. Meanwhile, Andy invites Karen to spend the summer in New Zealand. Synopsis Lucas is on the roof as Haley switches on the light at their golf course as Haley smiles, Lucas remembers that night as he stands on the roof alone. Nathan goes to shoot a basketball hoop and slowly disappears as he reaches to score. Peyton watches as black paint pours over her art work, obviously imagined. Brooke rolls on the floor drunk as the new Brooke puts her in the D.W.not I. cab. At Tric, the crowds go wild for Jimmy Eat World performing tonight as a nervous Brooke prepares herself to introduce them. As she gets frustrated with her introductions, she remembers when Peyton told her they were performing. Ecstatic, Brooke knows that Peyton can get them, but Peyton isn't into it, and Brooke realizes it's because of what happened last time she booked a band, Haley left Nathan. Brooke asks her if that is why she doesn't have her heart into and Peyton confirms it and adds there is something else. She then remembers going to see Jake. He tells them she pissed off his attorneys by constantly callng them. Back in class, the groupe is given an essay for their finals, based on a quote written about love. After Monday, their school year will be over. As Lucas sets off to write it, he looks over at Haley's empty desk and Brooke confirms that it looks like Haley isn't coming back after all. He then goes to visit Nathan at the gym who is managing to score more hoops and get back to the way he wants. But Nathan disagrees and Lucas tells him he can't play yet as it's too soon for him. At lunch break, Mouth tells Erica he was too unprepared for his math final and is worried he failed. Lucas goes to see Brooke and asks to go on a road trip with him, to New York, to find Haley. As he waves at Peyton, Brooke turns around and tells him she will go so they can talk. Meanwhile, Andy tells Karen that his mom has had an accident and he needs to go home without knowing how long as he isn't a citizen and Dan is attempting to get him deported. Furious, the first thing Karen does is storm over to Dan's dealership. Dan winds Karen up saying that all her yelling is passion and forces her in to kiss him. She storms out and as Dan laughs it off, Karen gets a chair and throws it through the window, the same way Keith had previously, saying next time it will be his face. Back at Tric, Brooke begins to announce Jimmy Eat World but before she thanks Peyton and they all cheer. As they chant her name, Peyton stands out side in tears remembering the conversation she had with Jake. After he says she pissed the attorneys off but because she did, the attorneys looked up Nicki's file and they have found a loop hole and Jake might get sole custody of Jenny, meaning he will get out in a day or so. He thanks her and she cries with happiness as he tells her how much he loves her. Nathan goes to see Whitey who asks if he is actually going back home, Whitey thinks moving out was a good idea and tells him that he can still go to High Flyers and now he plays with heart, he is ready to go. Nathan doesn't know whether to go as Deb will be back soon, but he promises to think about it. Back at home, Nathan has dinner with his father and tells him Whitey's offer to High Flyers. As he tells him, Dan tells him he shouldn't go as that is what started Deb's drug addiction, when he moved out. At Tric, Brooke successfully introduces Jimmy Eat World. Previously to the night at Tric, Brooke and Lucas start on their road trip. She asks about Peyton and Lucas says he wishes he was in her life more. As she says that will be what he will be writing about in his essay, Lucas says he will be writing about losing himself and due to that the people he cared about around him. He also warns Brooke that he will be spending most of his time with Haley as he needs to focus on her, Brooke unhappily agrees saying that everything else can wait. The two arrive at Haley's tour venue and walk in. As they do, they find Haley and Chris tickling each other and seeming very close. As they spot them they stop and Haley goes over to hug Lucas. As they meet each other, a tour manager tries to grab her away and Haley and Brooke are forced to pretend they are ill. Andy tells Karen if he leaves he won't get back, but offers Karen to go with him and Lucas. But Karen says she can't because of Deb's troubles and the business. As she continues, Andy realizes it's Keith who she won't leave for. Arriving in a hotel room, Lucas gets Haley to sit and talk as Brooke runs out to do some shopping. As Brooke leaves, Haley assures Lucas that her and Chris aren't together. As she says they were messing about, Lucas asks is it like how they used to and Haley gets upset hugging admitting how much she missed him. In Tree Hill, Dan opens the door to see Whitey waiting for him. He apologizes for whatever he wants him to as long as Nathan gets into High Flyers. Whitey says he should have listened to him more as he was such a good player, but they can bury it with Nathan. Dan agrees that he was a good player and Whitey was a lousy coach and still is. In school, Erica tries to kiss Mouth but he is busy studying for his tests. She offers a deal to help him, a kiss per sentence. Meanwhile, Peyton tells Nathan that Jake is getting out of jail. She then apologizes for being happy, but Nathan quotes her artwork saying sometimes they come back. In jail, Jake goes to meet a visitor who he assumes is Peyton, as he happily turns the corner, Nicki awaits on the other side. She tells Jake she's leaving before the case. She asks Jake if he knows how it feels to know he'll never see his daughter again. As Jake shows he doesn't care about how she feels, she lets him know that he will find out and shows Jenny to him and leaves saying to Jenny to say bye, forever. In New York, Haley tells Lucas that Nathan said not to come home, and Lucas says he is in New York more for himself. He tells her it felt wrong that she wasn't in class to end the year with him. He tells her he is always going to be there for her, like she was when he played at the river court. Back in the hotel room, Chris attempts to get Brooke to sleep with him, but Brooke insults him back. As the two girls leave to stop Brooke from hitting Chris, Lucas slams the door and begins to threaten cocky Chris as he jokes about him. As they talk, Chris admits he has never had sex with Haley. Chris also tells Lucas that he is trying to help her get back with Nathan, but it's up to her as this is a once in a life time opportunity. Andy goes to see Dan and tells him he knows about his tax evasion scam. Dan denies it as Andy confesses he owns the security system that Dan had installed. As Andy leaves, Dan throws an award at the window Karen and Keith had previously smashed. Haley and Lucas are in bed talking about Nathan and tells her that it's killing him to be apart from her. He asks why she isn't wearing her wedding ring, and Haley tells him it is because she feels she doesn't deserve to, no other reason. She misses it just being the two of them as Lucas tells her it isn't just the two of them anymore though. Back at Tric, Mouth joins Erica who asks about the essay. Mouth tells her he did the best he could, using the advice Erica had told him as he was writing the essay. At the school gym, Nathan tries to score but falls as he does so due to him pushing himself too hard, he tries again, only to start bleeding from his stitches. Dan puts the ledger in the safe at his dealership, smug that Andy can never get in, but Andy is watching from outside. As Lucas sleeps, Haley looks at the annulment papers. lies to Nathan about visiting Haley in New York.]] The following morning, Brooke tells Lucas they have to go soon as she is spending too much money on sales. As she leaves to get someone to carry her bags downstairs, Haley gives Lucas her essay saying it was a pretty easy topic for her, love loss. Lucas asks if she is coming back soon, but Haley says she isn't as the tour is her life now. She gives Lucas the annulment papers to give to Nathan and Lucas unhappily snatches them off her as she begins to cry. The two say goodbye together as Lucas promises to always be there for his best friend. Back in Tree Hill, Jake is home with Peyton and tells her what happened with Nicki. She is devastated to find out that Jake has to go and Jake won't let her go for school. She says she loves him and nothing else matters. As Jake says he may be back sooner than later, Peyton knows he won't be. He asks her to forget about him as he loves her too much. She gives him one last goodbye kiss and as he leaves, she thanks Jake before he leaves. leaves Tree Hill, and Peyton.]] Back in Tree Hill, Jimmy Eat World plays another song as Brooke turns to look at Lucas in the middle of the dance floor. She remembers how sad he was coming home, she asked him if he was ok and Lucas tells her it was hard to let someone go. As they continue, Brooke says it's ok for him to still like Peyton, she found the things in his room, but it's ok. Meanwhile Andy goes to say bye to Karen as it is best to leave sooner. As he is about to leave, he asks Karen to give an envelope to Lucas, which Karen agrees to do. As he leaves, Karen tells him she loves him, and Andy says the same, but adds that it just isn't enough. Lucas goes to see Nathan, having returned from his trip and lies to Nathan about where he's been, saying he wasn't visiting anyone Nathan knew. Lucas then notices Nathan is bleeding to which he responds that he knows, but it simply doesn't hurt anymore. On tour, Haley plays mini golf by herself, as she did with Lucas last year and is blown away when she sees the new poster with her face on it as a solo act. Mouth kisses Erica happily at Tric. Peyton cries as she watches Jake drive off on a motorbike, devastated by his decision to leave. Memorable Quotes :"Tree Hill student council is pleased to welcome. No. As president of the Student Council, I promised you guys a good time. I'm Brooke Davis and I'm an idiot but please welcome...Jimmy Eat World" ::Brooke Davis prepares to introduce Jimmy Eat World :"Next time, that'll be your face" ::Karen Roe to Dan Scott as she throws a chair through his window at the dealership :"Do you know how it feels Jake? Knowing that you'll never see your daughter again? Knowing that she'll never be a part of your life. You'll never see her walk, hear her laugh, or watch her grow." :"Goodbye Nicki" :"Goodbye Jake" :"Oh, one more thing...the next time you want to hide my daughter, you've gotta do better than Florida. Do you know how it feel Jake, never to see your daughter again? Because you will" ::Nicki gives Jake Jagielski the devastating news :(singing)"Lucas and Haley aren't back yet, but you can come into the devil's lair. Drop your things. Have sex with Chris Keller. Whatever" :"Here's the deal. Brooke Davis thinks Chris Keller can self serve Chris Keller. In other words, you can go..." :"Hey Brooke" ::Chris Keller attempts to serenade Brooke Davis who gives him attitude back before she is interrupted by Haley James Scott :"Woah, are you angry? Or are you just hitting on me?" :"You ever try singing with your jaw wired shut?" :"I guess you're angry" :"Do you think this is a joke? You're messing with people's lives, people I care about" ::Chris Keller and Lucas Scott have a run in :"I noticed you're not wearing your wedding ring" :"It's not because of the record label, and it's not because I don't love him. I just, I feel like I don't deserve to." ::Lucas Scott to Haley James Scott :"Aren't you supposed to be trashing hotel rooms? I mean what sort of rock star spends the night doing an English final?" :"Well, I am still tutor girl, right?" ::Lucas Scott and Haley James Scott :"Well, I guess this is goodbye" :"I guess so" :"I will always be there for you Haley and you'll always be my best friend" ::Lucas Scott and Haley James Scott says goodbye to each other, for good. :"Listen to me. I need you to get past this...I need you to forget about me and move on, okay? You're too amazing to carry this around, you're too full of greatness and I love you too much" ::Jake Jagielski to Peyton Sawyer as he leaves :"Andy, I love you, you know? I do" :"And I love you too Karen, but somehow, it just doesn't seem to be enough" ::Karen Roe says bye to Andy Hargrove :"I can't breathe. There's no room in Chris's ego! Can we go?' ::- Brooke Davis Voiceover :"And Hansel said to Gretel, 'Let us drop these breadcrumbs... so that together we find our way home. Because losing our way would be the most cruel of things.' This year I lost my way. And losing your way on a journey is unfortunate. But, losing your reason for the journey is a fate more cruel. The journey lasted eight months. Sometimes I traveled alone, sometimes, there were others who took the wheel -- and took my heart. But when the destination was reached, it wasn’t me who arrived. It wasn't me at all. And once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely. Because, sometimes, you have to step outside of the person you've been. And remember the person you were meant to be. The person you wanted to be. The person you are." ::- Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis and Mouth McFadden (opening voiceover) :"George Bernard Shaw once wrote; 'There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your hearts desire, the other is to gain it. Clearly Shaw had his heart broken once or twice. As far as I'm concerned, Shaw was a punk. 'Cause you know what, tragedies happen. What are you gonna do? Give up? Quit? No. I realize now that when your heart breaks you gotta fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. Because you are and that pain you feel, that's life. And the confusion and fear, that's there to remind you that somewhere out there is something better and that something is worth fighting for. This year I got everything I wanted and everything I wished for, but in a way I lost even more. Shaw was right. As we strain to grasp the things we desire, the things we think will make our life better: money, popularity, fame; we ignore what truly matters, the simple things like friendship, family, love. The things we probably always had. So Mr. Shaw thinks that's getting your hearts desire is a tragedy. I say he's wrong. I mean, clearly, Shaw never kissed Erica Marsh. Yes, loosing your hearts desire is tragic. But gaining your heart's desire? That's all you can hope for. This year I wished for love, to immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic, then give me tragedy. Because I wouldn't give it back for the world." ::- Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott, Lucas Scott, Mouth McFadden and Peyton Sawyer (closing voiceover) Music * "So Here We Are" - Bloc Party * "Work" - Jimmy Eat World * "How Love Should Be" - Tyler Hilton * "Polaris" - Jimmy Eat World * "Can You Sleep" - Courtney Jane * "All I Want" - Susie Suh * "Hear You Me" - Jimmy Eat World This episode's title originated from the song The Tide That Left And Never Came Back, originally sung by The Veils. Trivia *Deb and Keith do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Nicki Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Erica Marsh Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski